A liquid crystal panel disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as an example of liquid crystal panels used in conventional liquid crystal display devices. The liquid crystal panel disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an active component array board that includes an interlayer insulating film. The interlayer insulating film includes a protrusion at an interlayer insulating film edge between mounted terminals to reduce resist residues in a post-process even if the interlayer insulating film is formed with a large thickness.